Problem: Attila the Hun was a ruler of the Hunnic Empire. The Romans feared him greatly until his death since he made quite a habit of invading. The Romans no longer feared him after his death in $453$. Let $x$ represent any year. Write an inequality in terms of $x$ and $453$ that is true only for values of $x$ that represent years after the year that Attila died.
We need an inequality that represents the years after ${453}$. Since ${x}$ represents years, we want ${x}$ to be greater than ${453}$. The inequality can be written ${x} > {453}$ or ${453} < {x}$.